Tour in Hell
by 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0
Summary: two high school bands discovered and have to go on tour together. what if they cant stand eachother? will they survive or killeachother. maybe fall in love? GaaSaku TemShika TenNeji InoKan HinaNaru Sasuke and Kin thrown into the mix&Orochimaru! randomnes
1. Meet the girls!

Hey here's a messed up story! Lol another yes. Sorry I had to post it before I forgot all of it. It's a high school/band touring story kay read review!

'_**Inner/demon'**_

'_thinking'_

-------------------------------annoying separation line------------------------------------

BEEP,,, BEEP,,B- SMASH.

'_Oh crap. Ino is gonna kill me that's like what…the third one this week?'_ '_**haha nope the fifth.' **_How she hated her inner sometimes… '_Shut up' __**'fine…crazy woman yelling at yourself to shut up…. tsk' **__'I'm not crazy YOU are!!!' __**'I AM you…'**_

"SAKURA!!!" Ino Screeched up the stairs, "Get your ass out of bed its 6:00 already!!!"

"Uuughhh five more minutes…" I mumbled_ 'did she HAVE to be such a morning person?'_

"Don't make me come up there, or I might just send temari..." Ino threatened.

"I'm up!" I shot out of bed not wanted to get ice water dumped on me again.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed and all that fun morning stuff I walked downstairs.

"Good morning Sakura," greeted the almost always shy Hinata. A smile was on her face as she turned to walk with me.

"Oi Tenten what's for breakfast?" I asked as a delicious aroma filled the dinning room as it seep through the kitchen doors. _'I didn't think I was THAT hungry haha'__** 'CHA! Hurry up I'm starving!!'**_

"Well, bagels, eggs, bacon, omelets if you want and V8." Tenten appeared with massive food trays filled with dishes she knew would be wolfed down in moments.

"Ino, your alarm clock broke…" Well she was gonna find out sooner or later.

"Again?!?! Sakura your are so lucky your like my sister or I would kill you about now." Ino teased.

"Hey don't we need to get to school soon it is the first day after all." Hinata remarked checking the time.

"Yea but where's Temari?" Tenten looked confused; Temari was usually the first to eat.

"Miss me?" Temari's voice was coming from the stair way.

"Oh of course Temari what would we do with out you all mighty one?" Ino sarcastically went along with her.

Soon all of us began giggling. Why? Hell we didn't have a clue but when we stopped we realized we were late to school already.

"Shit! And I wanted to show off my new outfit." Tenten pouted.

"Well let's go already!!" I demanded as I opened the car door.

-------------------------------annoying separation line again----------------------------

End chapter one. Okay pretty much the summary is the girls live together at one house and are all in their junior year of high school. The guys who haven't come in yet also live together in one home and are juniors at the same school both 'gangs' are in separate bands and they are rivals/enemies w/e you say. Oh well hope you enjoy the story so far. ♥ R&R


	2. Meet the guys!

Hello! Okay well the recap is kinda pointless cuz they wont be in this chapter this one introduces the guys! Yay!!! Lol! R&R thanks! Sorry the beginning is kind of slow… --" enjoy! Oh! And Temari is not related to Gaara or Kankurno because it my fic and I said so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**::Recap::**_

"Miss me?" Temari's voice was coming from the stair way.

"Oh of course Temari what would we do with out you all mighty one?" Ino sarcastically went along with her.

Soon all of us began giggling. Why? Hell we didn't have a clue but when we stopped we realized we were late to school already.

"Shit! And I wanted to show off my new outfit." Tenten pouted.

"Well let's go already!!" I demanded as I opened the car door.

_**::End Recap::**_

"SHIKAMARU GET UP NOW!" Kankurno yelled jumping onto the lump under the blanket known as Shikamaru.

"Troublesome doll loving man." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Puppets. Their P-U-P-P-E-T-S!" Kankurno whined.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

Kankurno was already dressed and jumped off Shikamaru's bed and left to room closing the door behind him do Shikamaru could get dressed.

"Now to wake everyone else up…" Kankurno grinned mischievously.

As he opened the next door.

"Time for school wakey wakey sleeping head get outta bed!" he said/sang in a singy-song voice.

"Grrrrr." Came from the bed as a pillow went flying at Kankurno's head.

"AHHH." Kankurno yelled as the pillow attacked him. "That is Neji I'm calling your fan girls." Kankurno warned.

"NO! I'm up I'm up!" Neji yelled jumping up from the bed, eyes wide.

"Good." Kankurno said setting down the phone and closing the door.

"Naruto! I'm done waking everyone up can I have my food now?" Kankurno complained as his stomach growled.

"Yea." Naruto called as he finished making breakfast. "Hey Gaara, you want anything else?"

"..hn." Gaara replied grabbing some bacon and maple syrup.

Kankurno ran down the stairs and grabbed a little of everything and pilled it on his plate and began stuffing his mouth. Neji and Shikamaru walked down the stairs and went to join everyone at the table. They ate in somewhat quite, Shikamaru staring out the window and Neji eating normal. Kankurno trying to get his dolls ,(Kankurno :glares me:… ILOVE YOU Gaara: -huggles teddy bear- but what about meh? Me: I WUVVLE YOU MORE Gaara: yay!), I mean uhh puppets to eat. While Naruto made faces and little people with his food and making it like a party. (wtf?)

------------------ANYWAY-------------------------

"Can we go already?" Gaara asked impatiently holding the key for everyone's motorcycle.

"…" everyone gave him blank stares seeing as if they left now they would be 30 minutes early.

"What? I don't want o just sit here doing nothing." Gaara said as if reading their minds.

"Wait like 20 minutes okay?" Neji said still eating.

"Whatever." Gaara sighed walking into his room. He turned on his light which was a black light (ya know the ones that things glow under?). His room, painted red and black, was silent. No one ever went in his room it was off limits. He walked over to his drawer and took out a pen and new note book and began scribbling down a new rough draft of a song before he knew it Naruto was yelling at his that if they didn't leave now they'd be late.

'_Well I guess this year won't be too bad.'_ Gaara thought as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

End Chapter 2

Sorry it was soooooooooo short but once the school comes in they will be longer. And yea I donno what I'm rambling about now. Haha but anyway next chapter: Groupies!

See ya then read&review if you have ideas or whatever. Thank you byezz.


	3. Some Groupies and Producers?

Hello!! I'll be a bit busy this time but I'll update as much as possible to make up for the lateness! Hehe okay so enough talk onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

::Recap::

He walked over to his drawer and took out a pen and new note book and began scribbling down a new rough draft of a song before he knew it Naruto was yelling at his that if they didn't leave now they'd be late.

'_Well I guess this year won't be too bad.'_ Gaara thought as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

::End Recap::

"I'm driving!" Sakura shouted as she ran to the black with blue flaming hearts Mitsubishi eclipse spider convertible.

"NO!" Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata screamed.

Sakura pouted and pretended to throw the keys to Ino, but instead got in the driver seat smiling psychotically. "Get in or you're walking. I promise I'll driver slower than last time." Sakura pleaded.

They had no choice but to get into the car, they did not want to walk all the way to school. Sighing loudly they opened the car doors and got in Ino called shot gun while everyone else go into the back. ((They each have their own car but they car pool usually to save money on gas))

--------------------------**Rawr** _this line will eat you if you stare at it __awkwardly_---------------

Meanwhile. The guys got onto their respective motorcycles and turned out of the drive way. Gaara's motorcycle is black with red flames and the kanji love symbol in grey interrupting the flames. Naruto's is orange with white checkers. Neji's is dark green with kunai randomly placed on it. Kankurno's is midnight blue with light blue lightning down the side. Finally Shikamaru's is dark grey with light silver dragons twisting together on each side. (Sorry they're lame paint jobs it like 1am and I couldn't think of any haha)

------------------------------DINOSAURSSSSSSSS--------------------------------------------

The top down, wind blowing through their hair and they sang out with the radio. Currently the song: One Girl Revolution by Superchick. The red light turned green when suddenly 5 motorcycles fly by turning directly in front of the girl's car.

"Watch where you're going jackass!" Tenten screamed as the car caught up to the motorcyclist.

"What no flowers?" Neji said partly teasing.

"Next time you try that I won't spare you." Sakura warned gripping the steering wheel tight so she doesn't run them over that instant.

"See you around school Blossom." Gaara said taunting turning he's head to Sakura.

"You better hope not otherwise we might have to pick up where we left off last time." Sakura glared having no effect, then turning her attention to the road.

"Sakura forget slow driving we have 10 minutes to get to school." Temari yelled breaking the tension.

"See you around, Gaara-coon." Sakura smiled as she floored the gas pedal.

------------------------------------------**At School**-----------------------------------------------------

"OMG! THEY FINALLY MADE IT!" "I LOVE YOU" and other scary groupie comments where heard as the girls pulled up into a parking spot.

"Umm… do you think we can slip by unnoticed?" Hinata asked sweat dropping.

"No let's run." Ino suggested.

They linked arms and ran into the school building pushing past other students making their way to the office. Sitting behind the desk sorting through papers was the main assistant, Shizune. As the door opened she looked up and smiled at the five.

"Good Morning, your schedules are with Tsunade because she wished to speak with you." Shizune explained as she went back to her work.

"Thank you." Hinata said shyly as the girls walked over the door labeled 'Principal'. Tsunade was smiling schedules in hand and motioned for them to sit.

"I got a call yesterday from a studio producer (a/n I am blanking and forgot what they are called) he said he wanted to find new young talent and is coming to school this Friday. I told him about you and he seemed interested in hearing you." Tsunade said getting to the point.

"Really? And he's interested in us?" Sakura asked hoping she hadn't heard wrong. She looked over to her left were Ino and Hinata sat and her right where Tenten and Temari sat. They all smiled excitedly and Ino began giggling.

"Yes, they would also like a sample CD so if you could have one prepared my Friday everything will work out." Tsunade said being strangely mature for her usual behavior, "Well you should probably get to class before the hall ways get crowed." She dismissed them suspiciously.

As they left Tenten sighed, "Wonder what she was hiding…"

"Who cares we might get signed Friday on a real record deal!" Temari squealed in delight.

"What do we introduce ourselves as?" Ino asked thinking.

"Huh?" Sakura asked absentmindedly.

"Our band name, we haven't really had time to make one remember." Ino spoke as if to a young child.

Before Sakura could growl in protest to being treated as a child, Hinata interrupted.

"What about Angels?" she shyly suggested.

"Hmm on the right path but more that just The Angels it needs more personality." Tenten smiled.

Just then _they_ walked in. casually but upright like they owned the place. It made Sakura sick with disgust watching them walk through the hall with those smug looks on their faces.

"Move." The voice was cold and left no room for discussion.

"And if I don't?" Challenging him, somewhat teasing. He liked it.

"I'm not sure you'd like what would happen." So calm precise.

It made her shiver with delight, but she couldn't feel this way he was the enemy.

"Back off Gaara, just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Sakura warned clenching her fist.

He stifled a laugh as not to cause a larger scene "As if that would be possible." He scoffed.

That made he snap. Nails digging into her palms blood dripping on them. She wouldn't ruin her first day of school just because of this stupid boy.

"Narcissistic and arrogant. You better hope we don't meet outside of school." She left it at that turning on her heel to walk away.

"Dude… what just happened here?" Naruto clueless as always wasn't alone this time, Kankurno too seemed puzzled by this odd confrontation.

"Troublesome females." Shikamaru sighed. His hands where in his pockets and he was leaning against the wall.

"Let's just get out schedules already." Neji said impatient as always.

As the door opened Shizune smiled at them, "Your schedules are with Tsunade. She needed to speak with your before class."

"Right." Gaara said instinctively.

Kankurno opened the door and everyone walked in. Naruto bounded into the closest spinning chair he could and began to spin. Everyone else sat normally acting their age, not five. (I love spinning it chairs _–sticks tongue out at people who think it's childish-_ so there!)

Tsunade told the boys exactly the same thing as the girls. She was planning something. But neither group knew the other was informed about Friday, and wanted to keep it that way.

Soon after they left the office they began disusing a new band name. After much arguing they agreed on the perfect name.

But before they could acknowledge it they noticed who else was in the classroom as them. The girls.

"Oh no. Shoot me now!" Sakura quietly whispered melodramatically. Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata snickered and giggled. Sakura glared at them and then turned her glared to the open seat next to her now being filled by the one person worse than her enemy. Her fan club leader, Rock Lee!

End Chapter 3

Okay so it wasn't as long as I hoped but I've been sick and practically forgot what to write. Haha anyway help on the band names would be nice lol but not required. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon seeing as I am feeling better. Thanks for reading!


	4. i have no idea what to call this

Haha okay well I still need a name for the guy's band and the girls band was made of both Jailawolfman & darkcrystalwings. I take no credit in it! Hmmmmmmmmm also I still have no idea for the guys maybe something like demons of hell or idk... lol any ideas appreciated. –Puppy eyes- well onto the story!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto !i!i!i!i

::Recap::

"Oh no! Shoot me now!" Sakura quietly whispered melodramatically. Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata snickered and giggled. Sakura glared at them and then turned her glared to the open seat next to her now being filled by the one person worse than her enemy. Her fan club leader, Rock Lee!

::End Recap::

Before Sakura could even ask to switch seats Rock Lee held both her hands in his own and Sakura reluctantly looked into his eyes, well mostly at his eye brows but can you blame her?

"My dear exotic Cherry Blossom," He began, "Will you honor me with a date this youthful spring day. Where our youth is at its most youthful point, and together we will have youthful merriment? And do not fret for if you are not happy on our youthful date I will make it up to you by showing my youthful sprit, I will do 100000 laps around the school and if that doesn't please you 2000000 push ups or…"

"Listen Fluffy. I don't think she wants to go on your 'youthful date' or whatever it is your asking her to do. Back off before I rip off your repulsive eye brows and send you to what not to wear." His voice was so calm you couldn't hear much emotion.

"Gaara-teme?" Sakura said barely above a whisper. He turned his head and smirked. After Lee drooped his shouldered and walked away mumbling something along the lines of, 'I like my eyebrows and so does Sakura… she just doesn't know it.'

"Why did you help me?" Sakura asked surprised.

_'Maybe he isn't such a narcissistic ass after all.'_

_**'You're just saying that because you have a crush on him'**_

_'WHAT?!?!?!?!? I DO NOT have a crush on HIM of all people.'_

_**'Sure sure… maybe you should listen to what he's saying then instead of looking like a nut case.'**_

"Huh?" Sakura said aloud.

"I said I made him leave 'cuz you looked miserable." Gaara started.

"Thank y-" Sakura was cut off.

"And that's MY job." Gaara said as he sat in the now empty seat.

"…" Sakura needed a moment to have the make sense.

"You…You…. YOU JERK!" Sakura finally said pointing at him accusingly, "And to think I thought you were doing it because you were being NICE! UGGGHHH!" Sakura screamed and turned away from him.

Gaara just smirked and looked around the classroom. All the students (besides the rest of the band members) were starring although it happened constantly it's not something you get used to.

During this argument Kankurno and Naruto made bets on who would beat who in a fight.

"No way man, Sakura can kick ass but not Gaara's." Kankurno said placing $10 in the pile.

Placing $10 also Naruto smirked, "Dude I was talking to that Hinata chick and she said Sakura has gotten WAY stronger and got a punching bag shaped like Gaara and tore it to shreds."

"Whatever… it's your money." Kankurno smirked.

"So Temari I have a VERY important question for you." One guy in the class, Kimiaro, asked leaning on her desk.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"If I flip this quarter what are my chances of getting a head?" He smiled twirling a quarter as he said this.

And then there came the three common most signs that a girl is pissed. Number one, the clenched fist. Number two, the eye twitch. And number three, the fire in their eyes.

Kimiaro smirk disappeared before anymore signs came and he turned to look for help. The rest of the class, excluding her 'sisters', where huddled against the wall.

"Psst. Kimiaro you might want to run because-"Tenten was cut off by Temari.

"You sick per. YOUR AS DEAD AS A RUN OVER SQUIRREL!" Temari shrieked.

Just before Temari grabbed him the teacher walked in. (you probably forgot they were in school huh?)

"Sorry class I got lost on the road to life… what is going on?" Kakashi walked in and looked away from his hentai book.

"Temari is trying to kill Kimiaro. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

"Temari, Kimiaro please come here. Everyone else sit." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"It's his fault!!" Temari whined pointing at Kimiaro.

"What? You're the one that tried to kill me!" Kimiaro said in his defense.

"I don't care. Just don't let it happen again or I'll separate you two myself." Kakashi warned.

"Yea, sure whatever." Kimiaro pouted.

"Kay!" Temari smiled.

Temari turned on her heel and walked back to her seat. "What are YOU doing MY seat?" Temari challenged Gaara.

"You can have mine. I'm busy." He smirked.

"You're lucky I'm pissed at Kimiaro and not you." Temari grumbled sulking back to a seat next to Shikamaru.

"What a drag… I have to be next to the obnoxious blonde that makes Naruto look calm." Shikamaru complained under his breath.

"What was that?" Temari looked over glaring.

"I. said. What. A. Drag. I. Have. To. Be. Next. To. The. Obnoxious. Blonde. That. Makes. Naruto. Look. Calm." Shikamaru said slowly as if talking to a young child.

"Why you…" Temari began until.

"Class today all I want you to do is write a poem or write me a story thing and its due next week Thursday." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Well hello beautiful." A boy with grey hair and glasses said to Ino. Kankurno near by turned to watch the scene, slightly jealous but like he would ever admit it.

"Back off Kabuto." Ino didn't even look up as she began writing a poem so she wouldn't have any work to do for the next week.

"Why don't you stop that work it's not due for a while and then you and me could get together." Kabuto smirked.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ino glared and looked for someone to help not wanting to get dirty.

"Fine one last question then." Kabuto grinned mischievously.

"LAST question." Ino glowered at him. If looked could kill… he'd be as mashed as potatoes at thanksgiving dinner.

Before he could respond Kankurno stepped in-between Ino and Kabuto.

"Better not say anything Kabuto, since every time you talk everyone within hearing distance goes down an I.Q. level I suggest you stop while were ahead." Kankurno smirked and then turned to wink at Ino only to find she wasn't there anymore!?!?! "What the hell. Look what your ugly face did Kabuto you scared her off. it's impossible to believe that the sperm that created you beat out 1,000,000 others."

"Why you…"

"Let me guess there still isnt a vaccine against stupidity yet." Kankurno was having fun with this. ((okay I like lame insult/pickup lines they make me smile so …. MUAHAHAHAHHAA !!!!!!!!!! sorry lol it wont be too painful they stop soon.))

They faces were so close you could see sparks between their eyes. They looked ready to rip each others' face off when.

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**

Kankurno fell bringing Kabuto down with him.

"What the fuck was that for? Are you TRYING to kill me woman!" Kabuto shouted angrily at Ino who now had a blow horn in her hand.

"It didn't work? Damn, oh well I'll just wait until next plan B is ready." Ino said acid dripping form her voice.

Kabuto shoved Kankurno off him and stormed away. Kankurno was knocked out swirls in his eyes and he lay on the classroom floor…drooling.

"Ewww gross, hey Neji, Neji come here!" Naruto called Neji over and they both stared at Kankurno. "Poke him with this stick and see if he wakes up."

"Why me?" Neji asked looking disturbed by what ever Kankurno was mumbling in his sleep.

"Mmmmm I love you too In-!! No I promise … No Santa MY COOKIES…" then he began snoring loudly. Half the class crowed around him and girls had to be held back so they don't ravish him then and there.

Neji took the stick that Naruto gave him and started poking Kankurno in the face, hard.

"Not now Miss. Piggy. Tomorrow…-mumble…mumble-" Kankurno turned the other way.

Naruto turned to Neji and both took out black permanent markers.

"Hey I want to join!" Tenten cried and got a green marker.

"Me too!!" Ino yelled grabbing a purple one.

"Don't... ano... forget me." Hinata said taking a Yellow marker.

"WAIT!" Temari yelled breaking her staring contest with Shikamaru.

"Everyone turned to look at her. "Not markers…" Temari opened a bag and it was full of make-up all kinds and colors. They would have fun with this.

"Sakura stop getting busy and help us!" Temari yelled grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"I am NOT getting busy." Sakura blushed noticing their position.

During all this Sakura and Gaara began a staring contest that turned into arm wrestling which then was all out who can pin who down first.

-Cough-

"Can you get off me?" Gaara's voice made her blush and she jumped off mumbling sorry.

"I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to force me, you could have asked." The tone her used pissed her off but she didn't say anything, she would later after Kankurno's make over.

----------------------blah blah I hate being siiiccccckkk!!!------------------------------

End Chapter 4

SORRY!!! Okay I had planned this being like mega long but stupid sickness was like 'hey guess what?' and then it was all 'you not sick today!' and I was all YAY then it was like 'just kidding !' and well yea --"

Sorry again! Next chapters I put up when im not sick will be longer okay? R&R if you want. ♥


	5. Makeovers and Art!

Well I'm back!! Yayz! Don't worry I wont discontinue any of my stories... ever lol because I hate when that happens and I don't want to be a hypocrite. Anyway onto the story…

::Recap::

"Sakura stop getting busy and help us!" Temari yelled grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"I am NOT getting busy." Sakura blushed noticing their position.

During all this Sakura and Gaara began a staring contest that turned into arm wrestling which then was all out who can pin who down first.

-Cough-

"Can you get off me?" Gaara's voice made her blush and she jumped off mumbling sorry.

"I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to force me, you could have asked." The tone her used pissed her off but she didn't say anything, she would later after Kankurno's make over.

::End Recap::

"Temari pink eye-liner, now." Sakura held out her hand as she looked over at the unconscious Kankurno.

'_Hell yea! This is gonna be awesome!'_

'_**CHA! Draw a bunny nose on him!'**_

'_No… KITTY. Since he looks like one with that hat.'_

'_**Hehehe perfect!'**_

'_Now stop talking I have to help with the makeover before everyone else finishes it before me.'_

Inner Sakura shut up and grabbed some popcorn and enjoyed the show.

The rest of the class gathered around to see what all the commotion was and suppress their laughter. Every now and then a giggle would break through or you would hear someone whispering what else to add. At the moment Kankurno looked like the kids at the carnival that get too much face paint. He had a cat nose and whiskers, butterflies, hearts, and flowers on his face. Also what seemed to be professionally applied water proof make up. Including purple eye-liner, fuchsia lip stick (yes they wanted to make it all clash on purpose), sky blue eye shadow and silver sparkles in his hair.

"Don't you guys DARE tell him what happened or let him look in a mirror. Got it?" Sakura, Temari, Tenten and even Hinata demanded staring at Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto. Ino was too busy taking pictures of Kankurno for the year book to threaten anyone.

A few minutes before the bell rang Kankurno regain conciseness.

"Why are my ears ringing?" Kankurno mumbled rubbing his ears and looking around at everyone.

'_I don't get it why is everyone laughing at me? Did I say something funny…? OMG look at the time, it wasn't even close to that a second ago. Wait where is Kabuto, I wasn't done arguing with him…'_

Kankurno made faces at if her was explaining this to someone rather than thinking to himself.

"Hey, Kankurno. You coming?" Naruto yelled from the door way tapping his foot.

"Huh? Oh right, wait for me." Kankurno cried as he jump onto his feet and raced towards the door.

---------------------------------blah blah blaaaaaah---------------------------------------

"I just love having Kakashi for English, it's so easy." Ino squealed.

"I know, and he always late so it doesn't matter if we are and we can sleep in because he's our first class." Hinata added brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Where to next Sakura?" Tenten looked over at Sakura noticing she wasn't paying attention and had a distant look on her face.

"S-A-K-U-R-A, hello? Sakura are you okay?" Tenten waved her hand in front of Sakura's face rapidly and looked back at Ino and Hinata.

"Temari can you help me here?" Tenten asked looking around.

"Ano, she is in the same distant stare?" Hinata smiled as she stopped shaking Temari.

"Hmm, better snap Sakura and Temari out of this trance and get to class before the bell rings." Tenten said looking at Ino.

"Right, here goes nothing," Ino cracked her knuckles turning from Tenten and Hinata to Sakura to Temari. "SAKURA, WE TOLD GAARA

THAT YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM AFTER SCHOOL AND WE ALL KNOW THAT MEANS YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM. TEMARI WE TOLD SHIKAMAUR YOU THINK HES A SEXY BEAST AND WANT TO SEE HIM N-" Ino didn't finish due to Sakura and Temari (both bright red) attacking her in the hallway.

"Why you- Ino I'm going to kill you!" Temari and Sakura threatened.

"I'm just kidding stop stop! We didn't say anything!!!!" Ino pleaded.

"Oh well then, we should get to class lets go." Sakura stood and brushed herself off. Temari and Ino helped each other up and dusted off.

"Next class is Art with Anko." Sakura said reading off their only schedule they share.

"Yay, art!" Hinata yelled throwing her arms into the air, unusual for the typically meek girl.

"Let's go!" Ino shouted with delight. Linking arms with one another the girls skipped down the hall to room 207.

"Welcome to you first day of art class. We will start off easy maggots! I will be your teacher for the rest of the year so pay attention. Today is Wednesday therefore it's your choice on what kind of project you will be creating. Rules are slim but important if you wish to pass, don't copy, don't steal my supplies and don't mock anyone's creations. Got that? Good." Anko said sitting back down behind her desk. "Begin, the supplies are in the back."

"Hinata what kind of project will you be doing?" Tenten followed Hinata to get supplies.

"I think I'll sketch a portrait of us, Flaming Evil Angels." Hinata said carefully choosing a 24-by-48 sheet of think poster board, and colored pencils and a few sharpeners.

"I'm so excited to see how it comes out!" Tenten smiled grabbing three 24-by-48 poster boards like Hinata's and all sorts of paints, markers, brushes, and some normal pencils with large erasers.

"Thank you Tenten!" Ino called waving her hand form their table.

"Whatever." Tenten mumbled.

"WAIT!" Temari yelled as Tenten turned to walk back.

"What?!?!" Tenten yelled back.

"Don't forget the smelly markers!" Temari smiled innocently.

"Ugh! Fine." Tenten reached out for the last pack of smelly markers when a hand randomly appeared and took it.

"What the hell?" Tenten looked at the boy who now held them.

"What are you starting at?" Neji snapped irritated by her gaze.

"I was about to grab that." Tenten pouted looking up into his eyes.

"Too bad, you're slow." Neji mocked.

"Nuuh! You SO knew I was going to take it. Give it back jerk!" Tenten demanded stomping her foot.

"And if I don't?" Neji teased his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Then, uh, I don't know yet but you wont be smiling like that!" Tenten stuttered much to her embarrassment.

"Hmm, I think I'll take my chances with that." He winked turned quickly and left the stunned Tenten to walk back to the table.

"Aww no smelly markers?!?!" Sakura whinnied with Temari this time.

"There were none left." Tenten lied sheepishly.

"Are you sure it wasn't Neji?" Ino said grabbing the water paint and a poster board.

Tenten turned bright red at this comment and began her work.

"Ooooo Tenten like Neji!" Temari sang.

"Shut up I don't not." Tenten pouted using a normal pencil to start outlining her picture before adding color.

"Puhlease Temari!" Ino smirked and began her water painting. "You have no room to talk about crushes."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari glared.

"Your lazy bum sleeping in the sky blue paint a few tables away." Ino began playing matchmaker in her head.

"NUUH! I don't not like that know-it-all, lazy, smartass," Temari went on with all her insults while mindlessly sketching on her poster board.

"Looks like your art says' different." Sakura poked Temari and she looked down noticing she was sketching a picture on Shikamaru and herself under a tree her pointing towards the clouds in the sky.

"Uh, not fair." Temari blushed but finished anyway. _'I hope we don't present these.'_

"Besides Sakura you can't laugh your in love with Gaara." Ino smiled knowing she'd fall for the bait.

"No. I don't. So there. Shut up Ino at least I'm not in love with Mr. Make-up man over there." Sakura blushed and pointed towards Kankurno, who still hadn't noticed his make up.

"… You have no proof." Ino finally said.

"HA yes I do." Sakura smirked.

"What?" Ino glared.

"This!" Sakura pulled out her mp3 player and went to a certain recoded audio. "Put these on." Handing Ino the head phones she press play.

At first it was silenced then Ino heard herself mumbling in her sleep.

'_I love you doll collection kanky, what no not puppets they're dolls… NO KANKUNRO-KOI THEY ARE DOLLS AND THAT'S FINAL! Okay I love you tooo.' _

Her mumbles died down and she was mortified. "When did you take this?"

"When you slept of course." Sakura smiled and turned back to her art.

"whatever. Show it to ANYONE and you'll die." Ino exclaimed also turning back to her work.

-------------------------------------------During all that--------------------------------------

"Hey Kankurno what are you gonna draw?" Naruto pestered him at he thought.

"Shut up Naruto, I'll probably make a portrait of our band, Dark Soulz." Kankurno decided.

"Wow! Awesome I can't wait!" Naruto dashed to a table and told Neji to get the stuff. Before Neji could say no Gaara glared at him.

"Fine I'm going." Neji said after asking what everyone needs.

"NEJI!" Naruto tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT?" Neji bellowed.

"Don't forget the smelly markers." Naruto say grinning like the cherisher cat.

"Ugh whatever just get off my before I change my mind about killing you." Neji warned.

"I'm Off I'm off! Jeez party pooper." Naruto smiled running back to the table.

"One of these days…" Neji said to himself.

After collecting everything but the scented markers he noticed Tenten reaching for it so he walked quickly and took it from under her hand. Feeling victorious he gloated to her.

"What the hell?" Tenten looked at him.

"What are you starting at?" he snapped irritated by her gaze.

"I was about to grab that." Tenten pouted looking up into his eyes.

"Too bad, you're slow." Neji mocked.

"Nuuh! You SO knew I was going to take it. Give it back jerk!" Tenten demanded stomping her foot.

"And if I don't?" he teased his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Then, uh, I don't know yet but you won't be smiling like that!" Tenten stuttered much to her embarrassment.

"Hmm, I think I'll take my chances with that." Neji winked turned quickly and left the stunned Tenten.

"That was interesting." Neji smiled to himself.

"MARKERS!" Naruto screams pouncing onto Neji… again.

"Naruto!!!!!" Neji got ready to attack then was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Stop causing this class to be so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Neji your girlfriend is looking at you!" Kankurno teased before returning to his portrait.

"What?" Neji turned to see Tenten staring at him. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yet." Gaara mocked.

"Hn." Neji glared and began working.

It was quiet except for the sound of Naruto taking deep sniffs of the scents and yelling out what they smell like.

"Naruto, shut up!" a boy form the class, Sasuke, yelled.

"Uchiha, shut the hell up or I'll shut it for you." Gaara threatened not even bothering to look up from his work.

Sasuke sat back down reluctantly. Glaring at Gaara with intense hatred.

"Naruto stop fooling around and get to work." Neji sighed as Naruto began drawing with scent markers on Shikamaru's face. Nothing else really happened for the rest of the class until about 20 minutes before it ended.

"Psst! Kankurno purple or pink mustache?" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Purple." Kankurno said and added the finishing touches to his creation.

-----------------------------------with the girls------------------------------------------------

"I'm done what about you guys?" Tenten said holding up her drawing. It was a fight scene with a lot of weapons and sparks from the ones that clashed. Colored pencils.

"Yep!" Ino smiled holding her's up. It was a field full of flowers and a few Cherry Blossom trees in the distance. Water painted.

"Me too." Temari blushed and she showed her's, it was colored with water paint also. It was a small hill by a stream clouds lining the sky in shapes that looked different and every angle under the lone tree on the hill was Shikamaru and herself staring at the sky.

"awwwwwwwwwwh!" they all cooed except Hinata who was still focused on finishing her work.

"here's mine. Haha." Sakura held up her's it was a Raccoon with the kanji symbol for love over its left eye sitting next to a cat with pinkish white fur and stunning emerald eyes, both next to a fallen trash can.

"awwwh, the raccoon represents Gaara and the cat you right?" Ino guessed.

"Yea." Sakura said timidly.

"DONE!" Hinata smiled wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

The four others gathered around to see it. They were at a loss for words. It was a day time scene all 5 girls where in their first performance outfit but instead of a school dance, club, private party, or garage, it was a big stage with fire in the background and the crowd was full on screaming fans she even have detail o them and in front was the mosh-pit. Every little detail was perfect.

"Wow." The all said still staring at the frame.

----------------------------OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG---------------I forgot---------------

"Done." Neji said looking up to see everyone else was as well and Naruto was smiling impishly.

"What'd you paint?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"This." Neji a man of few words kept to his title. His picture was an abandon battle field, blood and rotting bodies still sprawled across the barren waste land.

"…damn you have issues." Naruto laughed.

"Hn better than your 'creation' I'm sure." Neji argued.

"No, mines awesome see!" Naruto lifted Shikamaru's head from the paint and everyone noticed his cartoon purple 'evil mustache' and weird stuff all over him.

"Here's Shikamaru's." Naruto said holding his up. It was just a sky full of clouds.

"Typical." Gaara smirked.

"What's yours?" Naruto asked now curious.

"Oh. It's nothing really." Gaara held his up, it was a room full of blood splatter over the walls floor and furniture. In the corner a showdown outline of a young boy shaking, through the window was a star filled sky.

"and you said I have problems?" Neji asked Naruto who now had his mouth dropped open.

"Eh I should have known. I mean I DO live you with you guys." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Success!" Kankurno said throwing down his supplies.

"Oh oh I wanna see it!!!" Naruto ran over behind Kankurno.

"Awwwwweeeessssoooommmeee!" Naruto dragged each letter sound out.

"Nice." Neji smirked.

Gaara was silent but looked over the picture to find it was flawless.

It was their band on stage at night. The lights in the background made it look like shadows creeping up from the bottom of the stage. The audience was just a lot of dots but it looks amazing to say the least.

-brrrriiiiinnnngggg-

the school bell rang and everyone began to leave.

"Wait! Damn kids don't have respect." Anko mumbled the last part.

"put your finished projects in the back left corner then you can leave."

"Hey, um what if he's my project?" Naruto pointed at the now awake and fuming Shikamaru.

Anko began laughing and took a picture, "I have a copy good work Naruto."

--------------------------------so far its 2554 words----------------------------------------

okay END Chapter 5

I made it longer to make up for not updating in forevah lol.

Hope you liked it. Read ♥ Review

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i


	6. Science& Lunch!

Okay I have no reason I haven't updated besides writers block hahaha so I guess,,, so I won't make up excuses… sorry! Well I'll make sure its long to make up for it kay? Kay! Without delay onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did … well lets leave it at that.

* * *

….RAWR…rawr…RAWR…rawr… RAWR…rawr…RAWR…rawr…RAWR…rawr….

* * *

**::Recap::**

The school bell rang and everyone began to leave.

"Wait! Damn kids don't have respect." Anko mumbled the last part.

"Put your finished projects in the back left corner then you can leave."

"Hey, um what if he's my project?" Naruto pointed at the now awake and fuming Shikamaru.

Anko began laughing and took a picture, "I have a copy good work Naruto."

**::End Recap::**

Naruto walked out the door with his heads behind his head. Grinning that Cheshire cat grin of his. He hadn't a care in the world. That was until He felt a glare boring into the back of his head. Turing around to meet the gaze of the now infuriated Shikamaru, Naruto's grin faded as he began to run as if his life depended on it, which at that moment I think it did.

"NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru's Voice rang out through the hall ways making some people that were near him cringe. Being the lazy genius he was, Shikamaru walked into the bathroom to wash the paint from his face knowing he could get pay back in the next class seeing as his and Naruto's schedules were the same.

"I'm alive!!" Naruto screamed much to the students', which occupied the classroom, displeasure. Jumping for joy he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Eeeep!!" Naruto screeched.

"You're so troublesome you know that, baka?" Stated Shikamaru dully. Naruto noticed his face was clean of all paints and no longer looked like an evil cartoon character with a purple 'evil mustache', and no fuzzy Lee eyebrows, pink eye shadow, purple-silver-ish eyeliner, cherry red lipstick or multi colored polka-dots.(where Naruto got the make-up I don't know).

"Awwwh you ruined my art Shikamaru!" Naruto whined getting smacked up-side the head for his stupidity.

"Classsss. Pleasssssse ssssit down and sssshut up." Hissed a creepy pedophile looking guy. Long black hair and purple tinted skin and wearing… is that a dress? "I will be your teacher. My Name is Orochimaru. Welcome to Sssssciance."

Shivers went down all the children's backs. Man this guy was creepy.

"What was with his hair? Was he a Michael Jackson groupie, or just a creepazoid? Oh Mi Goshes!! Is that purple eye shadow?" Sakura whispered to Temari, Ino Hinata and Tenten.

The girls began to giggle and then all burst out laughing. Ino even fell out of her chair!

"Buhaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" she yelled and laughed.

Temari's face began to turn red from lack of oxygen. Tenten was leaning on Hinata for support who was shaking and failing to suppress her laughter. Sakura was already rolling on the floor with tears pouring from her eyes.

"And jusssst WHAT isss ssssssso funny?" Orochimaru asked in his 'I'm Sasuke's pedophile stalker' voice.

"Noooooooooooooottthhhiiinnngggg…" the girls all said in the 'I'm innocent' pretend voice.

"No more interruptionssssssssss." He glared, then turned and saw Sasuke staring at the scene like the rest of the class. Little pink anime hearts became his eyes but no one saw them. Then he went back to the front of the class and began talking…… and talking… and talking…and ta- BRINNNGGG!! The bell rang FINALLY!!! (Sorry this class was short but,,, lol more will happen in the days and classes to follow XD)

"FINALLY! Ugh that guy Orochphile is SOOO weird!" Tenten yelled after exiting the class room.

"LUNCH TIME!!" Temari smiled at the schedule.

They walked towards the lunch room laughing and talking about what songs to play at the audition.

"Hmmm what to eat…" They mused.

"I'll just get a salad… what about you guys?" Hinata asked grabbing a salad bowl and adding her lettuces and other vegetables into her salad.

"A veggie wrap!" Sakura ran over to the wrap and sub station.

"I'll just get a sub." Tenten smiled walked to the station Sakura stood at.

"Salad!" Ino began making her salad as well.

"Pishshaa! You healthy people… I'm getting pizza!" Temari laughed.

**----------------------------MuSiCa ahHhHhHhHhHhHhH AaAaAhHhHhHaAaAaAaHhHh-------------------------------------------**

"Finally lunch! I'm soooo hungry!!!" Naruto complined rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"You're ALWAYS hungry Naruto…" Kankuro sighed. (lol I was spelling his name wrong sorry!!)

"So, I'm not Mr. Make-up Man!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Kankuro was confused.

"NOTHING!" Neji yelled putting his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Whatever." Kankuro shrugged.

"What a drag. Let's just eat lunch." Shikamaru walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray.

"Hn." Gaara said. (WHO EVEN STARTED THAT?!?! GAARA NEJI OR SASUKE? THEY ALLL SAY HN!!!)

"PIZZA!" Naruto ran to the pizza and grabs 3 slices.

The rest of the guys got food, duh. Shikamaru got a cheeseburger, Kankuro got chicken nuggets, Neji got a sub, and Gaara got a wrap.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------FOOOODDD-------------------------------------------------------------_**

"AHH! I forgot ice cream!!!" Sakura yelled. She turned back and began to grab dessert for everyone.

"COOKIES!" Naruto screamed grabbing all the cookies.

"Buwah!" Sakura tripped and fell backwards surprised at Naruto's random pop out of nowhere scene and outburst.

Her trap flew up and her veggie wrap landed on Neji's head!

"What the hell? WHY ARE THERE PICKLES AND LETTUCE IN MY HAIR?!?" He swerved around quickly, too quickly. He accidentally bumped into Ino who threw her salad in the air as a reaction. The salad was all over the, now again, fuming Shikamaru (the bowl was on his head!) who threw his cheeseburger at Ino but instead it hit Hinata. Hinata slipped on the lettuce that was on the floor and her salad which was now covering Kankuro who threw his chicken nuggets at Temari and got the stuck in her radical hair! Temari was pissed and threw her pizza in Kankuro's direction only to end up hitting Gaara in the face! He dropped his tray in surprise and his wrap unfolded and got all over Tenten who rushed to Sakura's side. Only she ended up slipping on the dressing and condiments on the floor.

As you can expect, this was a slightly hilarious picture. Everyone has food all over them and to say the least the lunch ladies and janitors were NOT happy.

"YOU WILL STAY AFTER SCHOOL AND SERVE DETENTION BY CLEANING THIS UP!" they yelled.

"Okay okay! Don't bite our heads off!" Sakura shook her fist at them glaring.

That didn't last long because suddenly all the girls burst into fits of giggles. Which only got worse when the boys began looking at them like 'what's so funny we have detention the first day of school, AND are covered in food…? '

"You should see your faces!!" Temari and Tenten giggled.

"Hilarious!" Hinata was leaning against Ino and vise versa.

Sakura was laughing and leaning on Gaara's leg. (The girls are all on the floor while the guys are standing and Naruto is sitting on the cookie counter eating teh cookies!)

"Lets go get cleaned up then get to class. We have gym next!" Sakura cheered after she began to breathe normal again, giggling every now and again.

"Okay!" the girls stood and followed Sakura to the girls' locker room.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked after the girls left the room.

Poor Neji was still crying about his salad tainted hair. Shikamaru took the bowl off his head and began walking after Gaara into the boys' locker room. The rest followed after them.

**_-------------------------------aioreuhihjrupayet4nuibnrnny8nkvnerjssvj765874reoyt547jgdzh943mvta8--------------------------_**

END CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!! Haha I couldn't stop laughing during the cafeteria scene! XD R&R


	7. Sorry for the wait:

_OKay i am SOOOOO sorry i havent been on in forever i knowww :( _

_but i really really couldnt my life has been up down crazy with moving and back and forth and crazyy stalker ex's and that fun stuff so now that my life is back to normal (well my normal because otherwise it wouldnt be fun:) i will be updating my stories :)) very soon :)_

pleasee don't give up I wont make you wait long again :]]


End file.
